


London Calling

by CelticComet4ever (taps_sanctuary86)



Series: You are always there for me [2]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Assult, Sexual Content, memories of past events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CelticComet4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a year or so after the events of The Caribbean Kidnapping. </p><p>Colm and Emmet's night out in London doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat a filler two-shot for after The Caribbean Kidnapping and before The Mystery of the Rose.   
> This will make more sense if you read the Kidnapping story first.

**Comet**

**Colm’s pov**

Em and I were in London for a few days, enjoying a well-deserved short vacation with each other, without the pressure of Sharon, the other lads, or just Celtic Thunder. We just needed to enjoy the company of each other, especially after the events of the cruise back in November. It was supposed to be a relaxing/working vacation in entirely different scenery, but that’s not quite what had happened.

When you become friends with Miss Raven Watson-Holmes, the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, you’re immediately pulled into the Holmes’ web which unfortunately for us, included the psychotic, or more so, the insanely criminal mastermind, James Moriarty aka Jake Smith (as he was known on the cruise). It makes me sick just thinking of that name, only because he was the one who had us and Raye kidnapped and forced me to take my Emmet’s virginity in front of him and our friend. But I would never blame it on her. It’s not her fault that we’ve became targets for Moriarty.

Anyway, while we were in London the first time, we contacted our friend, Raven and see if she was going to be in town. She told us that she was going to the same university her father; Sherlock went too, in order to become a detective. Turns out she was in town and she gladly let us stay at her parents’ place and that we could have her room, while we toured London. We also did our Comet gigs at a couple of bars/clubs (which we set up ahead of time) and of course Raye got front row seating, and even her dad, Dr. John Watson came to the second gig, so we got to meet him in person.

The other people, who went to see us perform, seem to like us and our songs, particular the Justin Beiber’s Baby and the cup song (usually the last one to perform). Some of them (and especially Raye) seemed to enjoy when we flirted innocently with each other. Of course, she was one of the few people outside of CT who knew that we were actually dating.

Emmet decided he liked London enough to want to buy a small two-bedroom flat with me. Naturally, I agreed. I had emailed Sharon asking if it was okay. Sharon replied back, saying it was okay and that Ryan and Neil would be willing to let us stay with them while we worked on a new cd/dvd.

I entered our new flat and paused at the staircase that led up to our apartment. I placed the two grocery bags on the floor and I reached behind my back pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. I smiled as I opened it up, revealing an Irish claddagh engagement ring with the Emerald stone. I was going to have Emmet’s original birthstone color for the heart, but I figured it would look to girly for him. I knew it was a bit soon, since we just moved in together and that we’ve only been dating for about a year, but I really felt that Em was the one for me. I honestly couldn’t imagine loving anyone else but my sweet and innocent brunette.

“Hey Colm, are you home?” I heard Em call down from our flat. I quickly placed the jewelry box back inside my back pocket.

“Yeah babe! I’m home,” I called back.

**Emmet’s pov**

I heard the door to our flat open, telling me that my boyfriend was home. I stood up straight as I wiped the sweat off my brow, and then I changed my mind. I was tired, so I flopped down on our L-shaped sofa and looked around on our apartment or flat as what the Londoners would call it.

It wasn’t a huge place, but it had enough space for us to move around without falling over each other, not that we wouldn’t mind. We had a fairly decent sized kitchen that had granite countertop and an island in the middle that we used as a dining table. The living room was airy, with a couple of windows for the natural light. We had two full bathrooms; one was connected to our master bedroom. We had two bedrooms; one was the master bedroom, the one where Colm and I used for sleeping and making out. The second room was a spare bedroom, which we would use as a music room. The living room consisted of an L-shaped couch, a medium sized TV in front of the couch, we had a card table, and of course a piano.

Colm walked into the living room and placed the groceries on the floor. He leaned down, intending to give me a kiss, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, making him fall on top of me. He started to laugh, but I shut him up with my lips on his, and we shared a steamy kiss. I whimpered a bit when I felt him trying to free himself out of my embrace.

“Em, babe, I’ve got to put the ice-cream in the freezer before it melts,” he replied. I pouted as I reluctantly let him up. “We can make-out later, I promise.”

“Okay, fine,” I said, as I got up to help him put the groceries away.

“Hey, I’ve got a good idea. Why don’t we go to that newly open Irish bar…what was the name of it again?” Colm suggested. I smiled.

“You mean The Celtic Thunder Irish Pub? I wonder who works there,” I smirked, tempting a joke. Colm just rolled his eyes.

“You think you’re hysterical, Emmet Michael. Besides, we haven’t seen her in a while, should be fun.”

“I’m up for it; we could also tell her that the second bedroom is for her whenever she needs a break from her parents. But after dinner, if that’s okay?” I ask. Colm turned to face me, leaned in and kissed me.

“Of course, that’s one of the reasons I had to go to the store, to pick up some of the ingredients.”

“Anything I can do to help?” I asked.

“Nah, you leave it to me. If I need some help, I’ll let you know.”

**Colm’s pov**

After a delicious dinner, made by yours truly, and surrounded by candlelight for the atmosphere, Emmet wanted to change into something more appropriate for an Irish bar setting, outfit. I waited as patient (but with some nervousness) as I could while Em got redressed. A few minutes later, he emerged from our room, wearing my favorite outfit of his. He was wearing a pair of girl jeans; he bought the first time we were in London and his maroon shirt. I smiled. Good. That was the perfect outfit I wanted to propose to Em in.

I went to him and kissed him. I didn’t think I’d ever get tired of kissing my Emmet.

“You look good, Em. Though I’m worried you might attract unwanted attention.” Emmet smirked.

“Well then, you’re just going to show them who owns me,” he said.

“Oh I’ll show them alright.” I took a deep breath. _This was it_ , I thought.

Emmet stared wide-eyed with shock as I took out the little box and knelt down in front of him. “I know we’ve only been dating a year, but I honestly couldn’t imagine loving anyone else, but you. I love you, Em.” I opened the jewelry box, revealing the emerald claddagh Irish ring. “Emmet Michael Cahill, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?”

“Of course I will marry you!” Em exclaimed, brightly. I smiled and felt happier than I ever felt, even before I first met Em, back in 2011. I took out the ring and with my Em’s permission; I slipped the ring on Emmet’s right hand ring-finger. Emmet gave the ring an inspection and smiled at me. “It’s gorgeous, Colm. I love it.”

And before Em could resist, I had him pinned on the sofa with me on top of him. I swooped in and claimed Emmet’s lips in a dominating kiss. Emmet moaned into the kiss. I felt him grab the back of my head, pulling me in and he deepened the kiss. With one hand, I unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Em’s shirt to get better access to his neck. My other hand slowly snuck down towards Emmet’s waist and he gasped when I ran my hand over his clothed need.

I triumphantly slid my tongue past my new fiancé’s lips and into the moist cavern. Em gave me a playful glare, probably for teasing him. Our lips danced in a heated passion, and we battled each other for dominance, but he let me win at the end. I then moved my lips to the spot between the neck and collarbone, bit down softly and started to suck on it. Emmet gasped and arched his back a little when my hand continued to rub his crotch even more intimately.

“Colm!” he whined, seconds before I felt him pressing his hips firmly against me.

“Fuck!” I exclaimed; the feel of Em’s arousal excited me even further. Enjoying the sight of Em’s writhing body, I grounded my hips against my fiancé’s once more.

“Christ Colm,” Emmet moaned. “I swear if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last long.” I smirked. I got up and pulled Em up from the couch and into my arms.

“Alright darlin’, let’s go see what that pub has to offer,” I said, giving Em a chaste kiss on his lips.

**Comet**

**Colm’s pov**

It was only a few minutes’ walk to the Celtic Thunder Irish Pub from our flat. Just as the name suggests, this pub only played songs from Celtic Thunder, along with our own and the other lads’ cd’s. Raye of course was the owner, well the boss of the place. She had done a spectacular job of modeling the place after the one that was on the cruise, it was almost identical. She even went as far as asking us to email Sharon to ask if she could name it after our band, promising to our boss that she would send pictures once the place was done. Sharon agreed wholeheartedly, she was even excited to see what the place would look like.

The CT Irish Pub was definitely very unique, compared to other Irish pubs we’ve been too. The entire place had forest and emerald green walls. The two-person tables, chairs, and the long bench that stretched against the wall in the back were also in green, including the stools at the bar. Half of the floor was carpet with a shamrock pattern and the other half had green tiles. When she told us about this project, Em and I wanted to see if we can help, at the very least collect rare photos of us guys, and those pictures went on the walls, as part of the decoration. We had even given her a poster of each of us guys (from the cruise), to set up along the wall. We had also given her our “Celtic Comet” (without the special guest) poster with me and Em’s autographs on it as a gift.

We walked into the pub and even though it was the second time we visited the place, we felt like we belonged there, the place made us feel like we were at home. I couldn’t wait to get the other lads to come here and see what Raye had done in honor for us guys. I was actually a bit surprised that the pub was busy and the customers seemed to enjoy the atmosphere of the place.

I spotted a couple of unoccupied stools near the end of the bar. I dragged Em over to the stools and we sat down. It wasn’t long before a barmaid noticed she had two new customers waiting for an order. The barmaid was about our age, she had black wavy hair that went to her shoulders, walked over to us with a smile. I recognized her as Arya Harrison, Raye’s new girlfriend.

I had been a bit surprised that Raye would even think about dating, since she’s told us many times that she was extremely loyal to us, let alone date another girl. But when me and Em met Arya the first time we came here, we immediately liked her. She was someone who wouldn’t get jealous over Raye’s extreme loyal to us guys. Arya knew what she getting herself into when she first met Raye. 

“Hey there, Colm and Emmet, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?” she asked, her voice slightly lower than the music. She must’ve noticed that we didn’t want to be recognized and that we just wanted to have a good time.

I shrugged. “Not much; just wanted to celebrate the evening with Em and you guys. We just got settled into our new place,” I replied.

“Is Raye here?” Em asked. Arya shook her head.

“Sorry, she’s on a case with her parents. I’ll text her saying that you boys stopped by,” she said. “Do you guys want anything?”

“Two pints of Guiness and three shots of the Bailey’s Irish Cream,” I answered, ordering the specials.

“Three shots?” Arya asked, with her eyebrows raised.

“One for you, miss,” I said with a smile.

“Oh? Did something special happen?” Arya teased. I caught Em blushing a bit.

“I’ll tell you in a minute.”

“Right, I’ll be right back.”

Emmet gave me a look when Arya scurries off to fix our drinks. “You’re not trying to make me jealous now, are you, Mr. Keegan?” I leaned over and kissed my fiancé on his lips.

“Of course not, darlin’. Proposing to you should’ve proved how much I love you.” Emmet blushed.

“Alright, alright, don’t be getting all romantic on me. I’m not quite ready for PDA’s.” I’m not sure why, but I froze for a minute. Maybe it was the scenery, but I suddenly had a flashback of that night on the cruise. I wish I could forget it, but for some reason, I just can’t. I still have nightmares about that night. “Colm? I’m sorry! What did I say?” Em’s voice breaking my thoughts. I shook my head to clear the nightmare-ish memory. I looked up to see Em had a bit of a frightened look on his face. I pulled him into a hug.

“It’s alright, Em. I’m okay. I just had a flashback, that’s all. I’m sorry if I scared you.” I could feel Em shaking his head.

“No, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t know what reaction it would cause. I honestly don’t care what other people will think of us being together. I love you, Colm.”

“I know, love. I feel the same way.”

We pulled apart when I heard someone clearing their throats. Arya was back with our drinks. She had a relatively concerned look on her face. “You boys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I had a flashback moment, that’s all,” I answered.

“From the cruise?” Arya guessed.

“How did you know?” Emmet asked.

“Raven has nightmares about it too. And besides, when you spent enough time with a Holmes, you sort of pick up little clues that other people tend to miss,” Arya explained. “So why buy me a shot, Mr. Keegan?” she asked, changing the subject. I smiled, glad for the change.

“I was going to buy Raye a shot as well, but I guess I owe her one next time we come. Hey Em, show Arya your ring,” I suggested. Arya’s eyes widened when Emmet did as he was told and showed Arya his ring.

“Aw, congrats boys!” she squealed with delight, a little uncharacteristic of her. “I mean, Raye’s going to be jealous when she finds out she missed out on this,” she said, lowering her voice a bit. “Emerald really is your color,” she complimented.

Emmet smiled. “Thanks Arya.”


	2. Part Two

Colm’s pov

It was only a few minutes’ walk to the Celtic Thunder Irish Pub from our flat. Just as the name suggests, this pub only played songs from Celtic Thunder, along with our own and the other lads’ cd’s. Raye of course was the owner, well the boss of the place. She had done a spectacular job of modeling the place after the one that was on the cruise, it was almost identical. She even went as far as asking us to email Sharon to ask if she could name it after our band, promising to our boss that she would send pictures once the place was done. Sharon agreed wholeheartedly, she was even excited to see what the place would look like.

The CT Irish Pub was definitely very unique, compared to other Irish pubs we’ve been too. The entire place had forest and emerald green walls. The two-person tables, chairs, and the long bench that stretched against the wall in the back were also in green, including the stools at the bar. Half of the floor was carpet with a shamrock pattern and the other half had green tiles. When she told us about this project, Em and I wanted to see if we can help, at the very least collect rare photos of us guys, and those pictures went on the walls, as part of the decoration. We had even given her a poster of each of us guys (from the cruise), to set up along the wall. We had also given her our “Celtic Comet” (without the special guest) poster with me and Em’s autographs on it as a gift.

We walked into the pub and even though it was the second time we visited the place, we felt like we belonged there, the place made us feel like we were at home. I couldn’t wait to get the other lads to come here and see what Raye had done in honor for us guys. I was actually a bit surprised that the pub was busy and the customers seemed to enjoy the atmosphere of the place.

I spotted a couple of unoccupied stools near the end of the bar. I dragged Em over to the stools and we sat down. It wasn’t long before a barmaid noticed she had two new customers waiting for an order. The barmaid was about our age, she had black wavy hair that went to her shoulders, walked over to us with a smile. I recognized her as Arya Harrison, Raye’s new girlfriend.

I had been a bit surprised that Raye would even think about dating, since she’s told us many times that she was extremely loyal to us, let alone date another girl. But when me and Em met Arya the first time we came here, we immediately liked her. She was someone who wouldn’t get jealous over Raye’s extreme loyal to us guys. Arya knew what she getting herself into when she first met Raye. 

“Hey there, Colm and Emmet, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?” she asked, her voice slightly lower than the music. She must’ve noticed that we didn’t want to be recognized and that we just wanted to have a good time.

I shrugged. “Not much; just wanted to celebrate the evening with Em and you guys. We just got settled into our new place,” I replied.

“Is Raye here?” Em asked. Arya shook her head.

“Sorry, she’s on a case with her parents. I’ll text her saying that you boys stopped by,” she said. “Do you guys want anything?”

“Two pints of Guiness and three shots of the Bailey’s Irish Cream,” I answered, ordering the specials.

“Three shots?” Arya asked, with her eyebrows raised.

“One for you, miss,” I said with a smile.

“Oh? Did something special happen?” Arya teased. I caught Em blushing a bit.

“I’ll tell you in a minute.”

“Right, I’ll be right back.”

Emmet gave me a look when Arya scurries off to fix our drinks. “You’re not trying to make me jealous now, are you, Mr. Keegan?” I leaned over and kissed my fiancé on his lips.

“Of course not, darlin’. Proposing to you should’ve proved how much I love you.” Emmet blushed.

“Alright, alright, don’t be getting all romantic on me. I’m not quite ready for PDA’s.” I’m not sure why, but I froze for a minute. Maybe it was the scenery, but I suddenly had a flashback of that night on the cruise. I wish I could forget it, but for some reason, I just can’t. I still have nightmares about that night. “Colm? I’m sorry! What did I say?” Em’s voice breaking my thoughts. I shook my head to clear the nightmare-ish memory. I looked up to see Em had a bit of a frightened look on his face. I pulled him into a hug.

“It’s alright, Em. I’m okay. I just had a flashback, that’s all. I’m sorry if I scared you.” I could feel Em shaking his head.

“No, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t know what reaction it would cause. I honestly don’t care what other people will think of us being together. I love you, Colm.”

“I know, love. I feel the same way.”

We pulled apart when I heard someone clearing their throats. Arya was back with our drinks. She had a relatively concerned look on her face. “You boys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I had a flashback moment, that’s all,” I answered.

“From the cruise?” Arya guessed.

“How did you know?” Emmet asked.

“Raven has nightmares about it too. And besides, when you spent enough time with a Holmes, you sort of pick up little clues that other people tend to miss,” Arya explained. “So why buy me a shot, Mr. Keegan?” she asked, changing the subject. I smiled, glad for the change.

“I was going to buy Raye a shot as well, but I guess I owe her one next time we come. Hey Em, show Arya your ring,” I suggested. Arya’s eyes widened when Emmet did as he was told and showed Arya his ring.

“Aw, congrats boys!” she squealed with delight, a little uncharacteristic of her. “I mean, Raye’s going to be jealous when she finds out she missed out on this,” she said, lowering her voice a bit. “Emerald really is your color,” she complimented.

Emmet smiled. “Thanks Arya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be slightly longer.


End file.
